PPG and RRB Z Unite
PPG and RRB Z Unite is a fanfic based on the Powerpuff Girls Z Anime. Plot After the Rowdyruff Boys are hit with white Z rays while breaking into the lab, they develop powers of their own, turn over a new leaf and join forces with the Powerpuff Girls and fall in love with them. Characters Powerpuff Girls Z and Rowdyruff Boys Z *'Blossom'-The self proclaimed leader of the Powerpuff Girls Z. Like the anime, she is boy crazy and has a sweet tooth. When in her civilian clothes, she dresses in a dark grey sweater with small white, pink and red hearts on the front, a frilly fuchsia and magenta skirt and dark brown shoes. Her weapon is her Yo-yo and her superpower is ice breath. *'Brick'-The self proclaimed leader of the Rowdyruff Boys Z. He becomes Blossom's boyfriend. After getting hit with white Z rays, Brick becomes more polite and protective. In contrast to Blossom's sweet tooth, Brick is addicted to junk food. There are 3 recurring gags centered around Brick, the first one being that he is an amazing cook, the second being that Princess has a clear crush on him, even though he isn't interested and the third being that he's constantly pointing out that he is the oldest of his brothers, only for Butch or Boomer to point out that he's only the oldest by a couple milliseconds. When in his civilian clothes, he dresses in a dark red hoodie with red sports jersey, dark jeans and red converse. His weapon is a sword and his superpower is heat vision. In the episode 'A Brick Divided', an accident with the professor's molecular separator ray causes Brick to be seperated into 3 personalities, Hero Brick, who is the heroic side of Brick powered by White Z Rays, Evil Brick, who is the villainous side of Brick powered by the Black Z Rays that Him gave him and never took back, and Slacker Brick, the lazy civilian side of Brick. *'Bubbles'-A fashionista and a sweetheart who is always receiving love letters in school. When in her civilian clothes, she dresses the same as in the first 20 episodes of the anime, with a white long sleeved blouse, a blue skirt, white socks, black mary janes and a blue tie. Her weapon is a bubble wand and her superpower is a sonic scream. In the episode 'Bad To The Bone', after she is pricked by one of Bad-Bug's powered quills, she becomes a tough as nails Biker Chick. *'Boomer'-Unlike his original counterpart from the 1980s series, Boomer is quite intelligent. He becomes Bubbles' boyfriend. In contrast to Bubbles' love of animals, Boomer is more fond of insects. A recurring gag is that Boomer is constantly forgetting he is allergic to seafood and Brick or Butch have to stop him from eating it. When in his civilian clothes, he dresses in a light blue shirt under dark blue waistcoat with orange board shorts, fingerless gloves & blue sneakers. His weapon is a baseball bat and his superpower is creating a sonic wave by clapping his hands. *'Buttercup'-The toughest member of the Powerpuff Girls Z. She is a major sports fanatic and hates girly stuff, including having to wear a skirt. When in her civilian clothes, she wears a black long sleeved turtleneck under a green t-shirt, blue jeans and a pair of white & green sneakers. Her weapon is her hammer and her superpower is intangibility. *'Butch'-The toughest member of the Rowdyruff Boys Z. He becomes Buttercup's boyfriend. Like Buttercup and his brothers, Butch is a huge sports fan. When in his civilian clothes, he wears a white t-shirt under forest green button down, blue jeans & black sneakers. His weapon is an axe and his superpower is creating force fields. Inspite being the toughtest of his brothers, in 'The Monkey and the Germs', it's revealed that Butch doesn't know how to swim. Other Protagonists *'Professor Utonium'-A scientist employed by the mayor. A kind father to his son and father figure to the girls and the boys. *'Ken Utonium'-The professor's son. The Powerpuff Girls act like older sisters towards Ken while the Rowdyruff Boys act like older brothers towards him. *'Poochie'-Ken's talking robotic pet dog who can summon the girls and the boys and trigger their transformations. He can sniff out Chemical Z activity, but the scent can be masked. *'The Mayor of New Townsville'-The dim witted mayor of New Townsville. *'Miss Bellum'-The attractive assistant to the mayor who does most of his work. *'Miss Keane'-The kind and patient teacher to the girls. *'Kasey'-Blossom's hyperactive little sister. She is addicted to superheroes. She is a fan of the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys, she likes Bubbles and Buttercup's Powerpuff forms, but not Blossom's. She constantly annoys Blossom. It is implied that she has an interest in Ken. Kasey is shown to be quite blunt as when Blossom first introduced Kasey to Brick, the first thing Kasey said was "He's cute". Villains *'Mojo Jojo'-The most recurring villain, he was an ordinary zoo monkey who was hit with Black Z Rays. He constantly builds robots to help take over the world, but is always thwarted by the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys. He is extremely dim witted, not being able to realize that his own sons (Brick, Boomer and Butch) are the heroic Rowdyruff Boys, inspite of them looking the same and sharing the same names as he only believes the heroic Rowdyruff Boys to be imposters. *'Fuzzy Lumpkins'-A territorial creature living in the woods. He is obsessed with his property and claims things that aren't his as his own. He has a huge crush on Miss Bellum. He is shown to be nice to anyone who shows him praise. *'Princess Morebucks'-The girls' bratty school mate who is obsessed with getting attention. A recurring gag is that she has a crush on Brick and is always flirting with him, inspite it being clear that he doesn't return the feelings. *'The Gangreen Gang'-A street gang who love causing trouble. **'Ace'-The leader with the ability to throw cards. **'Ivy'-The second in command with a crush on Ace who has the ability to put people to sleep by giving them massages. **'Lil' Arturo'-The smallest member with super speed. **'Grubber'-The dim witted member with shape shifting abilities. His ability is easy to see through as he keeps his skin colour. **'Big Billy'-The overweight muscle of the gang with super strength. *'The Amoeba Boys'-A trio of small time criminals. **'Silk Hat'-The leader of the group. **'Poncho'-The second in command of the group. **'Violet'-The female member of the group. *'Sedusa'-A master of disguise able to imitate anyone's appearance just by using make-up. It's possible to catch her out if she doesn't know information about the person she is imitating (For example, when she imitated Brick and Boomer wasn't sure of which one to attack, the heroes asked questions about Brick to see which one was real and Sedusa was caught out when Brick said he knew the winner of a talent show on TV which Sedusa didn't see). She can also be found out when she is wearing perfume in an attempt to hide the scent of her Black Z Rays. She is really a sweet girl called Annie who owns a treat shop the group frequent. *'The Powerpunk Girls Z'-The Powerpunk Girls Z are the girls evil counterparts from an alternate dimension. **'Berserk'-Blossom's Counterpart. The Self Proclaimed Leader. She is controlling and sarcastic. Her weapon is a chain whip. **'Brute'-Buttercup's Counterpart. She is rude, gross and annoying. Her weapon is a sythe. **'Brat'-Bubbles' Counterpart. She is sassy and obnoxious. Her weapon is a handgun. Original Villains *'Silencio'-The main villain of the entire series, Silencio is a mystic monster with the ability to mutate creatures and manipulate events. It is revealed he is Him's son who wishes to return his father. *'Master Chef'-A bus boy at a fancy restaurant who felt underappreciated due to him being an amazing cook, when he was hit with Black Z Rays, he becomes a cooking themed villain. He is defeated when Brick beats him in a cook off. His trigger is when his cooking is insulted. *'Snapshot'-A photographer who weilds a special camera that turns people to stone. His trigger is when he snaps a photograph of landmarks. *'The Quizmaster'-As a child, Arthur was a champion on a children's game show, when his 3 year unbeaten streak came to an end, he believed the studio had cheated him. He becomes Quizmaster and kidnaps the people he believed to be responsible for his failure and challenges them to a rematch. When the team stop him, he captures Bubbles and challenges the heroes to a game with Bubbles' life on the line. He was never hit by Black Z Rays. *'Musician King'-A musical villain able to hypnotise people with his singing. He has a crush on Bubbles due to her brilliant singing voice. He is really a famous rock musician who Buttercup is a big fan of. *'Frightmare'-A villain of unknown origin able to make people see their worst fears. He is revealed to be a normal man who is afraid of people and is afraid of going outside. Rather than take him to the Professor, the heroes leave him be and agree to leave him alone and promise to make sure no one else ever disturbs him. *'Misery'-A villain that gets stronger by causing others misery by insulting them, while most of the team are affected by his insults, Bubbles is able to ignore his insults. In actuality, he is a bully at the team's school. *'Storm'-A man with the ability to manipulate the weather. He tries to ruin an extreme sports event to get revenge on a man that wronged him 10 years ago. *'Waterhazard'-A water themed villain who is in love with Miss Keane, he uses his water powers to commit several robberies and steals jewels to impress Miss Keane. *'Bad-Bug'-An insect themed villain covered in spikes, after a fight with the heroes, Bubbles is pricked by one of his spikes and becomes tough as nails. *'The Gambler'-A gambling obsessed villain who kidnaps the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys and forces Ken to play several games of chance to win back his friends. *'Professor Utonium Clone'-A plant clone of Professor Utonium. *'The Shifter'-A shape shifting supervillain that originated from one of Boomer's comic books. Other Characters *'Cody'-Bubbles' old friend from when she was younger and her first crush. After Bubbles introduced him to Boomer, since Boomer was Bubbles' boyfriend, the 2 didn't get along. *'Duchess Morbucks'-Princess' older sister. She is loving towards her sister and helps her out when the girls and the boys keep taking attention away from Princess. She uses her old suit to outshine the girls once more, but forgets about the boys. *'King Morbucks'-Princess and Duchess' father. *'Queen Morbucks'-Princess and Duchess' mother. *'The Mayor's Brother'-The Principal of the school the girls attend. *'Bubbles' Grandmother'-Bubbles' grandmother who she lives with. *'Jason'-A young man who is a regular at Annie's (Sedusa) resteraunt. She has a crush on him and it's implied that he returns the feelings. *'The Masked Wonder'-Buttercup's Masked Wrestler Father who refuses to remove his mask until he retires from Pro Wrestling. When he meets Butch, he tries putting Butch into a wrestling hold, only for Butch to reverse it into another wrestling hold. *'Dave'-Buttercup's older brother, he dreams of following in his father's footsteps and becoming a pro wrestler. He gets along well with Butch. *'Sam'-Buttercup's younger brother. *'Brandy'-One of Princess' friends with a crush on Butch. *'Mandy'-Princess' other friend with a crush on Boomer. *'The Goodenough Girls Z'-The Ancestors of the Powerpuff Girls. **'Bloom'-Blossom's Ancestor and the leader of the Goodenough Girls. Her weapon is a coin with a ribbon. **'Burst'-Bubbles' Ancestor. Her weapon is a giant war fan. **'Butterscotch'-Buttercup's Ancestor. Her weapon of choice is a giant mallet. *'Professor Pithium'-The original creator of Chemical X who created the Goodenough Girls. *'Natsuki '- Blossom's old crush. He is super cold and mean towards Blossom. He does have little crush on Buttercup. When Brick and Butch met him and found out what Natsuki had done to their girlfriends, they had a fight with him. Luckily, because Blossom and Buttercup hadn't seen this, so the two boys still date with them, but Natsuki moved away afterwards and never came back. Other Original Characters *'Richard'-Bubbles' Father. *'Julie'-Bubbles' Mother. *'Preston'-Blossom's Father. *'Sarah'-Blossom's Mother. *'The Greatlytough Boys Z'-The Powerpuff Girls' male ancestors who bear a resemblance to the Rowdyruff Boys. **'Brian'-Brick's Counterpart. He is the leader of the Greatlytough Boys. His weapon is a Katana Sword. **'Benjamin'-Boomer's Counterpart. His weapon is a pair of Escrima Sticks. **'Bucky'-Butch's Counterpart. His weapon is a Shield. *'Johnny Turner'-A well known extreme sports announcer who wronged Storm 10 years ago and ruined his life. Storm returns and attempts to take his revenge on Turner. *'Tyler'-An artist who Silencio uses to stop the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys. *'Trevor'-Miss Keane's fiancée and later husband. *'Professor Rodium'-Professor Utonium's old work colleague Episodes